pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Lunala
|} Lunala (Japanese: ルナアーラ Lunala) is a dual-type Legendary Pokémon. It evolves from when leveled up in starting at level 53. It is one of 's final forms, the other being . Lunala takes a special form called the Full Moon phase when it uses . Along with , it was initially revealed in May 2016, but officially revealed on June 2, 2016. Lunala is the game mascot of , appearing on the boxart. Biology Lunala is a large Pokémon resembling a skeletal, legless bat. It has a short snout, dark pink eyes, and a deep blue area on its upper head that shows a constantly changing starscape. A rigid, raised hood wraps around its head in a crescent shape and drapes around its neck as well. The outside of the hood is yellow, while the inner part that curves around Lunala's head is a pattern of deep blue and white streaks. Its torso resembles a ribcage with a slightly curved spike on each shoulder and three spikes extending from the bottom toward its tail. Its massive wings resemble a bat's wings with the skeleton exposed, except that Lunala's wings have a total of seven "finger bones": four running through each wing, one running along the edge to the outermost tip, and two pointing upwards that may act as claws that are more functional. The four "bones" through Lunala's wings are only visible in segments. The skin of Lunala's wings is an iridescent deep blue, and a blue light source appears to glow from behind its ribcage. A large, pale yellow crescent connects the outermost tip of each wing to the next two inner tips, and the remaining two innermost tips are adorned by yellow, four-pointed stars. The bottom of Lunala's tail is also lined by a yellow crescent, with a ridge running up the middle of the tail towards the ribcage. When Lunala enters its Full Moon phase, a light red symbol of an eye appears on its forehead and the starscape turns to streaks of light. The skin of its wings glows a bright, light blue. It spreads its wings wide so that the yellow parts on each wing are arranged in a circle with the outermost point of the four-pointed stars disappearing in the transformation. Known as the "beast that calls the moon," Lunala has long been honored as an emissary of the moon. This Pokémon constantly absorbs light to convert into energy. When it spreads its wings to absorb light and glitters, it resembles a beautiful night sky.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/lunala/ Lunala can create Ultra Wormholes to travel to and from Ultra Space. Lunala and its counterpart, , can create . Lunala is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations |} |} In side games Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Moongeist Beam|Ghost|Special|100|100|5||'}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Evolution |no2=790 |name2=Cosmoem |type1-2=Psychic |evo2= in |no3=792 |name3=Lunala |type1-3=Psychic |type2-3=Ghost}} Trivia * Lunala and its evolutionary relatives are the only Legendary Pokémon that are part of an evolutionary family. * Lunala and its counterpart Solgaleo are the only Legendary version mascots of a generation's primary pair of games with a base stat under 90. In Lunala's case, this is its Defense. Origin Lunala appears to be based on a with a moon motif. In particular it might reference the two known Hawaiian bat species, the still living and the extinct , or the . It could also be based on , a skeletal goddess and star demon, often depicted with bladed bat wings; , a Mayan bat god that was associated with the night, death, and sacrifice; and/or , a Samoan protector bat goddess; and ''Pe'a-pe'a-makawalu, an eight-eyed bat that Hawaiian demigod snatched eyes from. This may also be a basis for Lunala's auxiliary eye that glows when attacking. Name origin Lunala may be a combination of luna (Latin for moon) and ala (Latin for wing). Lunala's verbal cry in Pokémon Moon, "Mahina-pea", is based on the words mahina (Hawaiian for moon) and ʻōpeʻapeʻa (Hawaiian for bat). In other languages and . |de=Lunala|demeaning=Same as English name |fr=Lunala|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Lunala|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Lunala|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=루나아라 Lunaala|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_yue=露奈雅拉 Louhnoihngáhlāai|zh_yuemeaning=Mandarin-based transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=露奈雅拉 Lùnàiyǎlā|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |ru=Лунала Lunala|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Full Moon phase |bordercolor= |zh_yue=滿月狀態 Múhnyuht johngtaai |zh_cmn=滿月狀態 / 满月状态 Mǎnyuè zhuàngtài |ja=フルムーンフェーズ Full Moon phase |fr=Phase Pleine Lune |de=Vollmondphase |it=Fase luna piena |ko=풀문페이즈 Pul Mun Peijeu |ru=Фаза Полная Луна Faza Polnaya Luna |es=Fase Luna Llena }} Related articles Notes External links |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Alola legendary Pokémon Category:Game mascots de:Lunala fr:Lunala it:Lunala ja:ルナアーラ pl:Lunala zh:露奈雅拉